


On football manners

by Artemis1000



Series: Women's World Cup 2011 [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Football (Soccer), Gen, Nyotalia, World Cup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-26
Updated: 2012-04-26
Packaged: 2017-11-04 08:38:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis1000/pseuds/Artemis1000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julchen gets worked up, Luise gets frustrated and Felicia is the voice of reason during the Germany vs Nigeria game. Women's World Cup 2011 ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On football manners

**Author's Note:**

> Another one of my ficlets for the Women's World Cup 2011.

The Nigerians were once more in the German box, attacking for all they were worth.

"I can't watch anymore!" Luise moaned and buried her face in her hands. "It's going to end in a tie, I can feel it."

The crowd shouted in outrage as the German goalkeeper was fouled.

"Foul play!" Julchen yelled and leapt up from her seat, waving around her balled fists as if she were pummeling imaginary opponents. With her long white hair flying untamed around her and her light purple eyes burning with fury, she looked like an ancient warrior goddess. "That's foul play! I've had it with that referee!" She gave an indignant huff and stomped off.

Luise made a heroic grab for the tails of the huge German flag Julchen wore as a cape. "Where are you going?" she asked in alarm.

Julchen turned her head to shoot her little sister a glare. "Let me go, Luise! I'm going to go down there and give the referee a piece of my mind!"

Luise flushed in humiliation, especially when the fans around them averted their attention from the game to the spectacle taking place in the stands. "You can't walk onto the field and attack the referee!" she hissed, utterly mortified.

Julchen crossed her arms in front of her chest and raised her nose high into the air. "Watch me!"

"You… that's… that's not how football works!" Luise spluttered. Still holding on to Julchen's flag, she shot her best friend an irritated look and hissed, "Felicia!"

"Ve?" Felicia gave her popsicle another lick, then she tilted her head to the side and looked thoughtfully at Julchen. "Wait until the game's over. If you get arrested by the orderlies, you'll miss the victory party!" That said, she went back to singing Azzurro to herself and occasionally nibbling on her popsicle, uncaring of the glares her Italian pride earned her from the German fans.

"I still say it's foul play!" Julchen huffed as she threw herself back into her seat.

Julchen laughed gleefully as a German player fouled a Nigerian. "That's my girl, kick her harder!"

The end

**Author's Note:**

> Azzurro by Adriano Celentano is an Italian football song.


End file.
